Pokemon Sun and Moon: A Icy Love Story
by khaylittle
Summary: Redri is a dark skin trainer with a red and black cap and a blue and white stripes shirt with a black and white hoodie and black pants with and gray shoes. He after he became Champion he he meet Aether Foundation Member trying help a scary and hurt Alola Vulpix Redri comes andhelp her and something start to bloom between them basic off the Alolan Vulpix Event
1. Chapter 1

Name: Redri

Age: 17

Title: First Alola Champion

Main Pokemon Team:

 **Haxorus**

 **Aegislash**

 **Torterra**

 **Infernape**

 **Starmie**

 **Gigalith**

Moveset:

 **Haxorus** : Outrage, Dragon Claw, Focus Blast, Dragon Pulse.

 **Aegislash** : Sacred Sword, Aerial Ace, Shadow Ball, King's Shield.

 **Torterra** : Solarbeam, Leech Seed, Earthquake, Rock Slide.

 **Infernape** : Power-Up Punch, Fire Blast, Close Combat, Flamethrower.

 **Starmie** : Hydro Pump, Psychic, Ice Beam, Thunder.

 **Gigalith** : Sandstorm, Flash Cannon, Stone Edge, Power Gem.

Summary:

Redri is a dark skin trainer with a red and black cap and a blue and white stripes shirt with a black and white hoodie and black pants with and gray shoes. He after he became Champion he he meet Aether Foundation Member trying help a scary and hurt **Alola Vulpix** Redri comes and help her and something start to bloom between them. PS there are other pokemon that will be add the team now let begin.

Other Pokemon:

 **Staraptor** :Close Combat, Brave Bird, Aerial Ace, Steel Wing.

 **Manectric** : Thunder, Thunder Fang, Wild Charge, Thunderbolt.

 **Chandelier** : Sunny day, Inferno, Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse.

 **Dusk Form Lycanroc** : Crunch, Rock Slide, Accelerock, Fire Fing.

 **Dusknoir** : Shadow Punch, Dark Pulse, Fire Punch, Shadow Ball.

* * *

Chapter 1: **A Icey To Steamy Begin**

It was sunny day in Alola, as Redri was out on a walk looking for something to do after became Champion and defeating team Rainbow Rocket he was looking for some relaxing. He thought maybe going to the Battle Tree but it was to much work and he beat them already maybe he see Professor Kukui and Lillie but they made be working and Hau was off training to beat him.

Redri: I'm bored everyone doing something...maybe I'll see if there anything going on the other islands.

So he call out his **Staraptor** and fly to the other islands he try Akala Island first seeing if a strong trainer was there when he land he was at the ranch with all the Tauros and didn't see much but when he saw a hurt **Alolan Vulpix** being pick on but some punk(Not team skull) Redri said.

Redri: Hey leave that pokemon alone if you want a fight, fight someone your level.

They looked and before they could talk down the person they were shocked when they saw the Alola Champion they freak out all but one he was a tall one about Guzma size but a little shorter blonde hair a black coat and smug look on his face when he saw Redri he thought if he beat the Champion he be the strongest of all so he challenge Redri to a battle.

Gus: I'm Gus the Head Punk and I Challenge you!

Redri: Fine a 3 on 3 battle if you have 3 pokemon. Redri said with a hint of less the excitement in his words.

Gus: Talk smart now Champion hen I win and have your title, I'll be Champion then the ladies will becoming to me everyone will know me!

Redri: (Sigh) If you say so, Let go I chose you **Infernape**!

Gus: Come out **Poliwrath**! Both pokemon look at each other Redri call out his attack.

Redri: **Infernape** use Power-Up Punch!

Gus: **Poliwrath** Focus Punch!

They pokemon's attacks hit both of their faces but **Infernape** got a boost in attack Redri call out his next move.

Redri: Power-Up Punch again!

Gus: Use Focus Power-Up Punch two!

And just like that both attacks clash but this time **Poliwrath** look to be the one to take more getting push back and then it was hit **Infernape** power increase again.

Redri: Use Close Combat!

Gus **Poliwrath** dodge! But it was to slow and was hit a barrage of up close power punches making it faint from the damage.

Wreft: **Poliwrath** is unable to battle.

Redri: If you want to quiet be my guess no one will blame you. Redri said with a little pity hping to end this.

Gus: Grrrr Don't act all cocky just because you won the first round! Gus siad with rage and a bit of hurt pride

Redri: Fine but if I won you give that **Vulpix**.

Gus: Fine but I get your pokemon so watch your back, come out **Muk**! And a **Alolan Muk** appeared Redri call back **Infernape** and chose his next pokemon.

Redri: Your up **Gigalith** now use Sandstorm! **Gigalith** appear and stomp it feet on the ground creating a storm of sand **Alolan Muk** took damage from the attack being a Poison-type.

Gus: **Muk** use Gunk Shot! The **Muk** shot a blob of purple gunk that hit **Gigalith** took damage but was looking okay.

Redri: Use Stone Edge and then Flash Cannon. **Gigalith** attack hit injuring with stone rising from the ground then fire the Flash Cannon **Alolan Muk**.

Gus: **Muk** use Sludge Bomb! **Muk** fire the Sludge Bomb at **Gigalith** , **Gigalith** was now poisoned the Sandstorm damage **Muk** more.

Redri saw that his **Gigalith** was poison so he was about to return him, **Gigalith** saw his trainer was worry about him but he look Redri in the eye, Redri saw the fire was still burning strong he trusted his pokemon and had it attack.

Redri: **Gigalith** use Power Gem!

 **Gigalith** fired a beam of energy as it gem glowed and land a direct hit on **Alolan** **Muk** it was almost down until the Sandstorm finish it off and fainted.

Wreft: **Muk** is unable to battle.

Redri: Good jobs **Gigalith** return, you done yet. Redri ask wanting to know if the trainer had enough yet.

Gus: Shut up! I still have one more pokemon left, **Granbull** go!

Redri: **Aegislash** let do this. Calling out Aegislash in it Shield Forme.

Gus: **Granbull** use Crunch!

Redri: **Aegislash** uses King's Shield! The attack was block by a silver forcefield and cutting **Granbull** attack in half Gus was losing his cold as he growl in frustration.

Gus: **Granbull** use Fire Fang!

Redri: **Aegislash** use Shadow Ball!

 **Aegislash** switched using it ability _**Stance Change**_ into it Blade Forme creating a dark ball of shadow that hit **Granbull** flaming fangs sending it to the ground.

Redri: Your only still in the battle cause my **Aegislash** doesn't know Steel-type move that attack. Redri with a matter of fact tone.

Gus: Grrrrr CAN IT! JUST BECAUSE YOUR THE CHAMPION DO NOT MEAN YOU CAN ACT LIKE YOU ALREADY WON! Gus scream letting his angry get the better of him.

Redri: I can cause the moment you thought this was going to be a easy won was the moment you lost and the pokemon your picking on for no reason it truly is sick. Redri said was a hidden rage

Gus: GRRRRRR WE SEE WHO WIN THIS!

Redri: It time for me to end this **Aegislash**!

Redri pull out a Ghost type Z-crystal and he slam the crystal him his Z-ring and started to do the pose a aura surround him.

RedriI: With dark shadows and howling spirits rise and consume your enemy with an everlasting darkness **Never-Ending Nightmare**!

The aura Redri had shot out and surround **Aegislash** activating it Z-move as darkness shot out and shadow like hands rose **Granbull** looking paralyze Gus was too shock have his pokemon dodge. When snapped out of it he was too late the surround and wrap around **Granbull** until a dome of shadow was in the battlefield it explode in a dark purple cloud when the smoke clear **Grabull** was fainted(Pun intended).

Wreft: **Granbull** is unable to battle, all of the trainers pokemon are unable battle which means the winner is Redri.

Gus: I...I...I

Gus fall on his knee and was not able to say another word he was to shock to speak at all because his defeat showing how out class he was in the battle and his opponent had a Z-move he was never going to beat him it just to clear to see.

Redri: I won which means I get the **Vulpix**.

Gus this in shock looking at nothing he gang grab in and pull away from Redri as he look at the defeated trainer thinking he may have gone to far.

Redri: (sign) I take that as a yes then.

Redri call back his pokemon and walk to the **Alolan Vulpix** it look a little dirty and beating up but nothing to bad he thought he could take it to the Pokemon Center but-

?: Wait!

Redri turn around to to he tan girl a few inches shorter than him with a white cap that cover her black hair and jacket that barely cover her large "assets" and a uniform he saw at Aether Paradise

Aether Worker: Please let me see that **Vulpix** I can help! The girl pleading to Redri

Redri: Why can't the Pokemon Center help? Redri ask confuse at what was going on

Aether Worker: It was my job to watch this pokemon and it got away when I was busy so please let me help! She bow her head pleading to him. Redri look at face she want to make thing right he sign and call out **Staraptor**.

Redri: Let go it be faster if we take my **Staraptor**.

Aether Worker: Really? She with hope in her voice.

Redri: I really plus you look like you care about so why not.

Aether Worker: T-thank you!

And they were off in the air flying high in the sky Redri felt a bit off with girl her change in personally made him a little flushed and he look in opposite way, all with her holding on pretty tight io his back so her "assets" press against his back he tried ignoring it getting more flushed.

Redri: Hey do you have a name your do I just call you "Aether Worker".

Shera: Oh y-yeah i-it Shera, hey your the Alola Champion Redri I heard all about you!

Redri: Yeah I guess when your the first Alola Champion word travel fast.

Shera look at the **Alolan Vulpix** she couldn't help feel ashamed at herself for being so careless she want to make things but if Redri wasn't there to help this pokemon from those goons who know what would happen she remember the battle and the Z-move he did.

 ***Flashback***

 _Redri: With dark shadows and howling spirits rise and consume your enemy with an everlasting darkness_ _ **Never-Ending Nightmare**_ _!_

 _Shera was shocked a trainer with a Z-ring and with so much power to it then she have ever seen and then saw the_ _ **Alola Vulpix**_ _he was holding._

 ***End Flashback***

Shera (Thought): He was so strong he had so much power with that Z-move.

Shera was blushing thinking about Redri could feel her hugging him tighter her breast push on his back he try to focus but it was getting harder until he saw Aether Paradise sighing in relief they land Redri returning his pokemon.

Redri: We're here so let get this pokemon all fix up. Redri with a bit of focus a positive attitude.

Shera: Right. Shera not making eye contact with he embarrass from the ride and her own thoughts.

Entering the Aether Paradise as they did they saw other workers some looking at Redri and Shera shocked muttering to themself and each other Redri had his hand in his hoodie trying to mind his own hiding his face he look at Shera she want to hold the **Alolan Vulpix** it was still sleeping but it look uncomfortable and breathing heavy. Redri wanted to know how it got in Paniola Town with the heat and all **Kanto Vulpix** where Fire-type and were fine with the heat but from what he learn **Alola Vulpix** are Ice-type and live on Mount Lanakila he would have to ask Shera want the time come. The twos stop at the elevator which he thought must have left to the medicine room for pokemon.

Shera: Will take the elevator to the empty labs room and I'll take look at the damage.

Redri: Hey Shera I have question.

Shera: Yeah go ahead.

Redri: How did this **Vulpix** end up in Paniola Town.

Shera was silent for sometime she was trying to think of what to say she look Redri in the eyes he look nice, would he judge her would he think she a failure her mind start to panic until she facing Redri chest surprise by the act goes red in the face and Redri said.

Redri: Whatever happens it won't change a thing but let help this pokemon first and then you can talk to me. Redri said with a calm peaceful voice.

Shera: Okay. Shera said sounded like a child with they parent.

Shera explain that it was on Mount Lanakila but it was force off by a unknown Ice-type pokemon and has been on the run for sometime. She and some other later found it traveling it was dirty and hungry when then find it she care for it for sometime.

Shera: We to turn watching to split the work and it was my turn to watch it but I took my eye off it for a few minutes to check something and it was gone then I saw you find it if I only I have done better. Shera said with pure regret in her voice.

Redri: It okay. Redri with a clear tone he got everything

Shera: Huh? Shera was shock not understanding what Redri meant.

Redri: I said it okay. Redri repeated himself

Shera: B-but I failed if I watch it better it may not have gotten hurt by those thugs I should have done better! Shera said still blaming herself.

Redri: But I save it so stop beating yourself it over now let do this thing help this pokemon. Redri said confusing Shera. She was shocked he wasn't mad or even ashamed of she look at him her thought a light aura was shining off him she thought her heart skip a beat getting lost in thought.

Shera: R-right. Shera said coming back into reality

Shera began cleaning and packing the **Alolan Vulpix** it was calming down in it sleep but still frighten, after they were done Redri look to the side of the lab to see some items a white and black spike a strange bottle and weird mirror. Confused he ask Shera about the items he was looking at.

Redri: Hey Shera what all the stuff.

Shera: Oh that stuff the president was going to use on some type of pokemon when she found them I don't think she'll need them anymore.

Redri: What are the they?

Shera: Let me check the data. She look up what they were and what pokemon they were used for.

Shera: Let see the first one call the **DNA Splicer** and it is use for **Kyurem** to merge with **Zekrom** or **Reshiram** the second is the **Prison Bottle** and it use on **Hoopa** to awaken it full power the last it the **Reveal Glass** it use to return a pokemon to it original shape and-huh that weird.

Redri: Whats wrong.

Shera: The data for the **Reveal Glass** is missing it doesn't have the pokemon it used on it anymore.

Redri: Is that bad?

Shera: No but it is weird, no but me use this lab from time to time.

Redri: Maybe Lusamine will now something.

Shera: Maybe but I think I'll look into it later.

Redri look at the time and he saw how late is was see he started leaving but Shera stop him trying to give him something.

Shera: Wait I have a few things it give you.

She gave Redri the **DNA Splicer** , **Prison Bottle** , and **Reveal Glass**.

Redri: Why give these to me?

Shera: I think you have better luck with this stuff them me, a-a-and a-also m-m-maybe i-if it ok with you I-I like y-your h-help with the **Vulpix** if y-you want? She said moving said to side red face facing the ground and using her hat to cover her face

Redri: Okay that with a pleased voice

Shera: Really! Shera said with excitement in her voice.

Redri: Yeah it be great to help you but do you have something closer to home I want to make sure my **Staraptor** okay.

Shera: Yeah we do it smaller but it will….be….t-t-the...t-t-t-wo-o...o-of….us! At this point Shera crimson face and had steam coming out of her ears Redri sweatdrop and had a awkward smile laughing a little.

Redri: I'll see you tomorrow. Redri said with a still awkward tone leaving

Shera: YEAH! Shera said waving bye she could not tell be she and this new person she mean would have a long and heart filled adventure changing then both forever.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 End**

And that my pokemon love story I make more and add a poll to see with one you all want next.

I only have 3.

Skulls and Champion: Redri x Team Skull Girl

Ultra Love Forever: Redri X Lusamine

Soft Hearted: Redri x Wicke

I still continue this one Please Review

Peace.


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Redri

Age: 17

Title: First Alola Champion

Main Pokemon Team:

 **Haxorus**

 **Aegislash**

 **Torterra**

 **Infernape**

 **Starmie**

 **Gigalith**

Moveset:

 **Haxorus** : Outrage, Dragon Claw, Focus Blast, Dragon Pulse.

 **Aegislash** : Sacred Sword, Aerial Ace, Shadow Ball, King's Shield.

 **Torterra** : Solarbeam, Leech Seed, Earthquake, Rock Slide.

 **Infernape** : Power-Up Punch, Fire Blast, Close Combat, Flamethrower.

 **Starmie** : Hydro Pump, Psychic, Ice Beam, Thunder.

 **Gigalith** : Sandstorm, Flash Cannon, Stone Edge, Power Gem.

Other Pokemon:

 **Staraptor** :Close Combat, Brave Bird, Aerial Ace, Steel Wing.

 **Manectric** : Thunder, Thunder Fang, Wild Charge, Thunderbolt.

 **Chandelier** : Sunny day, Inferno, Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse.

 **Dusk Form Lycanroc** : Crunch, Rock Slide, Accelerock, Fire Fing.

 **Dusknoir** : Shadow Punch, Dark Pulse, Fire Punch, Shadow Ball.

Here the second one, two for two Baby also sorry for the title.

* * *

Chapter 2: **A Bond Formed By A Battle**

Redri was getting ready to help Shera with the **Alolan Vulpix** he had to go to route 8 Shera said it the only other lab she used and that where she and the **Alolan Vulpix** are Redri call out **Staraptor** and fly to route 8 when he landed he walk up the road to see a small lab on wheels. He walked up the steps and knocked on the door and waited until he saw Shera, who was cover in snow and their ice on her hair tips ith was looking wild she look at Redri for help he sweatdrop and walk in he saw the **Alolan Vulpix** glaring at them in a defends pose ready to attack Redri turn to Shera for an answer.

Shera: It wake up and when I got to close it attack me with Icy Wind and it been like that the whole time. She said with a tiring but hurt tone just trying to help

Redri: Hmmm, the Professor said that wild pokemon may attack if threatened.

Shera: I know but all I did was try to say Hi and help it!

Redri thought for a moment to see why the pokemon was so against them, Redri just remember what happened with Gus and the goon maybe that why it so against them it may think at all people are bad he had to show the **Alolan Vulpix** that they were not bad but without going to it and a chilly makeover like Shera had then he got a idea.

Redri: I think it thinks human are bad cause of those jerks it not a shock really but still.

Shera: I guess that make sense but how to we get it to see we're not bad. Shera ask hopefully getting the answer she wanted.

Redri: We're not. Redri said plainly.

Shera: HUH! She said outrage by that and he said to plain.

Redri: Luckily I have a pokemon how been in same spot and if anyone of my pokemon can calm this **Vulpix** is that one.

Shera: Which is it? She ask curious of what she was saying/

Redri: This one! Come out **Lycanroc**!

And like that a **Lycanroc** appeared, Shera saw this one was different it was on all fours like a **Midday-Lycanroc** but it had green eyes and orange and white fur she here that some **Rockruff** evolve at special time of day and turn in this kind of **Lycanroc** she heard of this one it was called **Dusk Form Lycanroc**.

Shera: Wow! You has different **Lycanroc** I here about these type but I never seen it in real life! She said squealing with excitement see this pokemon.

Redri: Yep caught it as a **Rockruff** it was acting weird one day we were training and it ran off I for look two days but no luck after that. I return to the beach I thought it disappeared for good on me. Redri still saddened by that day.

Shera saw the **Lycanroc** had a look of guilt, for worrying it trainer but it just had so much energy that it wanted it out Redri continued.

Redri: After day 3 a **Lycanroc** jump on me licking my face I was shocked but after it stop I saw it in a new form I never saw before after I look harder and it was my **Rockruff** it left to evolve into this is **Lycanroc** see before you. Redri finish his voice full of happiness.

Shera: Wow that some story I really glad everything word out in the end, but how is it going to help us. Shera said glad at what happened was still curious how this will help.

Redri: Well **Lycanroc** before it evolve it hated human too after it was mistreated by it trainer it started running around causing trouble forever one. Redri said looking at his pokemon petting it head.

Shera: Really, you poor thing. Shera said feeling sorry some of pokemon is not half at Aether Paradise are mistreated or left behind by their trainers. **Lycanroc** licked Shera's face out of kindness and look at **Vulpix** than Redr thinking of the pasti.

 _ **Past: Flashback**_

 _ **Rockruff**_ _with a running with a fish in it mouth as store owners chase it_ _ **Rockruff**_ _circle a corner and hide in a hole in a crate eating it meal the people who were looking for lost track and growl in frustration they left after they lost it._

 _ **Rockruff**_ _left the crate to look for more food, it look to see it was night now it went to look for more food sniffing the ground. It walk for sometime until it saw a man holding a burger_ _ **Rockruff**_ _drool and sneak quietly to the food and then when it was close it jump to grab the burger but it was meet with a attack._

 _Trainer:_ _ **Machoke**_ _use Focus Punch. Sending_ _ **Rockruff**_ _to the ground as it skid across the grunting in pain from the punch he look at the pokemon who attack and trainer was smirking he fool it in a trap._

 _Trainer: I'm going to show those owner you and get a big reward_ _ **Machoke**_ _use Brick Break. He said with pure smug in his voice._

 _ **Rockruff**_ _dodge the attack and jump over the_ _ **Machoke**_ _and use Rock Throw but it had not effective._

 _Trainer: Now use Focus Punch._

 _ **Machoke**_ _attacked again,_ _ **Rockruff**_ _couldn't dodge the attack in time it was sent flying_ _ **Rockruff**_ _land on back. It was having trouble getting up from the damage the it pokemon was Fighting-type and was powerful but it had to keep going it didn't want to catch by this human._

 _Trainer:_ _ **Machoke**_ _finish with Focus Blast and be done with this._

 _ **Machoke**_ _started gathering energy in it cupped palms ready to fire,_ _ **Rockruff**_ _was panting heavily and trying to move on of the way but it was it injured just when_ _ **Machoke**_ _was about to fire-_

 _?:_ _ **Doublade**_ _use Shadow Ball. Said mysterious voice._

 _A_ _ **Doublade**_ _fired a Shadow Ball blocking the Focus Blast behind the pokemon was a darkskin trainer he had a black and red hoodie on blocking his face and because of the lack of light the trainer couldn't get a good look at him but he saw this person was getting in the way of his catch,_ _ **Rockruff**_ _look in surprised to see someone protect it._

 _Trainer: Who are you?_

 _?: A person protecting a pokemon from the likes of you._

 _Trainer: Tsk this_ _ **Rockruff**_ _getting what coming to stealing food and causing trouble better lock up if you as me!_

 _?: That not up to you it a wild pokemon it doing what it can to survive and your just want it to get a reward and many be more._

 _Trainer: Listen if your going to get in my way then get ready to get hurt_ _ **Machoke**_ _use Focus Punch! The trainer ordered not know who was fighting him._

 _?: (Sign),_ _ **Doublade**_ _use Aerial Ace._

 _ **Machoke**_ _punch faze right through_ _ **Doublade**_ _it blade then glow white and it cross slash_ _ **Machoke**_ _chest._

 _Trainer: What happened why didn't Focus Punch work?! The trainer said shock by this._

 _?:_ _ **Doublade**_ _a Ghost and Steel-type so Fighting-type move wouldn't work. The mystery trainer said with a matter fact tone._

 _Trainer:_ _ **Machoke**_ _use Fire Punch! The trainer said not yet quieting_

 _?:_ _ **Doublade**_ _use Shadow Ball, then finish this with Aerial Ace. The other trainer said not tired of this and choice to end this fast._

 _ **Machoke**_ _fisted ignited and it throw a fiery punch at_ _ **Doublade**_ _who fired a Shadow Ball, stopping_ _ **Machoke**_ _attack making it open for a direct hit by a Aerial Ace defeating_ _ **Machoke**_ _._

 _Trainer: What how!? The trainer said as he was shocked by the power of this mystery person._

 _?: I win now if you have anymore pokemon for me to beat, or are you done. The mystery said with a warning tone in his voice._

 _Trainer: GRRRR just who are you!? The trainer said anger by his humiliating lost._

 _Redri: Redri the name now get lost before I change my mind. Redri said now showing in anger giving the signal to leave._

 _Trainer: Whatever keep you can have! The trainer left with his wounded pride taking the hint._

 _Redri walk up to_ _ **Rockruff**_ _to take a like at it injuries when he try to touch it bite his hand and would not let go leave and visible bite mark,_ _ **Doublade**_ _was about to attack but Redri use his other to stop he had a calm look on his face despite the pain._

 _Redri: That guy trick you, you were just hungry but if you join me I'll you feed you plus my hand may not taste that good. He said making a joke to lighten the mood and to get his hand back._

 _Redri had a kind smile on his face as he look at_ _ **Rockruff**_ _, the pokemon hesitated and started to let go and slow walk up to Redri rubbing his head against him he pet the pokemon head._

 _ **End Of Flashback**_

Redri: And that how I got **Lycanroc** I still have the bite mark to this day. Redri said showing off with a smile it was small and fade but it was their. Shera was shocked and amazed by Redri he save and tame a wild pokemon without attacking it she look to the **Alolan Vulpix** and it then **Lycanroc**.

Shera: Alright I trust you, do it **Lycanroc**. Shera said hoping this plan would work.

Redri nod to **Lycanroc** it walk to **Alolan Vulpix** it had it guard up ready to attack but **Lycanroc** stop and started barking at **Alolan Vulpix** talking to it, **Alolan Vulpix** talk back they had a conversation only they understand.

Shera: You think to work. Shera unnerve by what conversation wishing to know.

Redri: Of course no doubt about it. Redri said positive and was should things will be alright.

As **Lycanroc** and **Alolan Vulpix** keep talking to each other it was working a little they stop and look about at the the Trainer and Aether Paradise member and continue talking until the **Alolan Vulpix** jump from the table and walk up to Shera looking at her. Shera was confuse on what was going on Redri look at **Lycanroc** and understood was going on he smirked.

Redri: Shera I think **Vulpix** want to catch it. Redri said curious with the outcome.

Shera: What m-me but-t why. Shera said of sure of herself.

Redri: I think it make sense from the look in it eye it want you to be it trainer. Redri said making it sound like the most clearest thing in the world.

Shera: R-really still not sure of this.

Shera look at **Alolan Vulpix** it was serious but why her Redri save it all she did was loss it and watch over it to fix her mistake. Redri hand her a pokeball so she could catch it, she took with hesitation.

Redri: I know it want you, you watch over it take care of it plus pokemon have good instincts.

Shera: Okay well here go, Pokeball go! Shera said chucking the pokeball.

The Pokeball hit **Alolan Vulpix** on the head it was engulf by a red light and disappearing into the ball. The ball shaked and shake some more before it stop.

Shera: I did it I Catch A Pokemon!

Redri smile at her, he help heal and pack up the **Alolan Vulpix,** Redri talk to Shera about something wanting to see how go she really was.

Redri: I think we should have a battle to see how you two work. Redri said wanting to test a thought he had.

Shera: Really me battle a Champion. Shera said shock by the statement

Redri: Don't worry I use a **Vulpix** too to make it fair. Redri said calming her down.

Shera: O-okay let do this. Shera with wavering confidence.

The two left the lab and to a open field on route 8 Shera call out **Alolan Vulpix** and Redri call a **Kanto Vulpix**.

Shera: You have a **Vulpix**! Shera said shock by this never seeing a Kanto pokemon before.

Redri: I am from Kanto I caught one before coming here well more like it follow me here I later caught it. Redri said rubbing his head laughing.

Shera: Wow. Shera said still improsed.

Redri: Before we start let's see what move they now. Redri pull out the rotom dex to see what move they had **Alolan Vulpix** : Icy Winds, Powder Snow, Hypnosis, Fairy Wind.

Shera: Wow I guess that make sense **Alola Vulpix** are Ice-type pokemon.

Redri continue to use the Rotom Dex on his **Vulpix** , **Kanto Vulpix** : Fire Fing, Ember, Solar Beam, Quick Attack.

Redri: **Kanto Vulpix** are Fire-type pokemon.

Shera: Really then I'm in big trouble. Shera starting to doubt herself

Redri: Don't I believe our **Vulpix's** are at the same level sense I forgot to train it. Redri was being truthful.

Shera: But who going to wreft our battle.

Redri: Rotom Dex will, your okay with that right.

Rotom Dex: Should I love to zzt.

Redri: Let begin, **Vulpix** use Fire Fang! Redri's **Vulpix** mouth ignited with flames and jump at Shera's **Vulpix** landing a blow.

Shera: Ah! **Vulpix** use Fairy Wind.

Shera's **Vulpix** blow out a glittery winds at the **Kanto Vulpix** pushing it a bit.

Redri: Not bad, **Vulpix** use Quick Attack and then Ember. The **Kanto Vulpix** rush at the **Alolan Vulpix** hitting it and firing a Ember to a more damage.

Shera: **Vulpix** are you okay. Shera's **Vulpix** look at her showing it could still keep going Redri was impressed by their bond.

Shera: **Vulpix** use Hypnosis then Icy Wind.

The **Alolan Vulpix** going close it eye glow blue Redri's **Vulpix** started to get sleepy and then was fully asleep. Shera **Vulpix** fire a Icy Wind sending the **Kanto Vulpix** fly before it hit the ground.

Redri: I say I'm in a bind but it will that more than that to be me, **Vulpix** come get up show let show them our true flaming spirit!

It look like Redri's word didn't reach **Vulpix** until it started to move slowly getting up Shera and **Alolan** **Vulpix** were shock the thought it awaken alright but his eye where slit. It was barely awake and it was trying to stay up.

Redri: Alright time to get started

Redri pull out a Fire-type Z crystal and slam it on his Z-ring a started make the pose Shera was shock to see what he was planning to do. The aura surround him it then shot out to to surround **Vulpix**.

Redri: With a burning spirit and fiery will let the flames of courage surrounded and awaken your true power to the max! **Inferno Overdrive**!

And **Vulpix** to a deep breath a fire a large ball of fire the consume Shera's **Vulpix** in large was shock the power Redri had after the smoke clear Shera **Alolan Vulpix** was defeated Shera was shock and fell to her knee she lose she try hard but it was no good she fail her pokemon but to her surprise her **Vulpix** had a smile and she saw a hand she to see Redri kind smile she blushed go up and return her pokemon.

Redri: Not bad you did good for your first battle. Redri said purely impressed with her.

Shera: But I lose and-

Redri: You try and that was counts now let get to a Pokemon Center. Redri cheering her up

As they did they got there pokemon healed Shera wanted to look into something Redri could tell this was on her mind because he was think the same thing.

Redri: Is it about the missing data for the **Reveal Glass** you gave me.

Shera: Yes I wanted to see what the President has to say about it just to weird for me.

Redri: Why I get it strange how bad is it?

Shera: Well I don't really talk to a lot of people and vice versa that lab is the only one I use no one else has use it your the only one who knows about me using it other Ms. Wicked, and President Lusamine.

Redri: What about Faba.

Shera: No he lose his rank every sense the Rainbow Rocket event.

Redri: Okay I join just to be safe and I want to know what going on.

Redri call out **Staraptor** and and they flew to Aether Paradise. The trip was as long but they got to Aether Paradise and walk walk in to Lusamine office wanting to ask some questions.

Shera: Miss Lusamine I have a few question to ask you. Shera said in a polite manner show respect.

Lusamine was working on her computer when she heard Shera's voice and look to see Redri and Shera.

Lusamine: Shera, Redri how may I help you. Lusamine ask with a cheer tone.

Shera: Miss President we were just curious if you know what happened to the data on **Reveal Glass**. Still saying this in a polite tone.

Lusamine: The data on the **Reveal Glass**? Ah the mirror thing right? Lusamine ask confused.

Shera: Yes.

Lusamine: Well I'm know it should one the thing Wicked and Burnt find it and did research on it but what the problem with the data.

Shera: Some of the data missing like the pokemon it use on. Shera showing her worries for what happened.

Lusamine: That weird I'll have to look into this, if you need anything please ask. Lusamine wanting to think more on this.

Redri: Lusamine has Faba you one of the member done something to the data. Redri ask wanting to be sure.

Lusamine: As much as I like say yes to Faba he clear he been under watch sense his "actions". Lusamine with little emotion.

Redri: Alright, let go see if Wicked or Burnt know something. Redri point out hoping to find some clues.

Shera: Okay. As they left Lusamine want time to think thing over.

Lusamine: How could this be happened this is very weird I myself will have see to this.

As Redri and Shera look they see Wicked and Burnt helping a Staryu with a check up.

Redri: Miss Burnt, Miss Wicked! The two turn to the Alola Champion and Shera.

Wicke: Ah Mister Redri how you doing? Wicke ask cheerfully.

Burnt: Redri how Kukui. Burnt ask wanting to now.

Redri: Fine, we have a question to ask you too. Redri said in a serious tone.

Burnt: Shot. Burnt wanting to see what they had to said.

Shera: We like to ask what pokemon the **Reveal Glass** is use on? Shera ask with serious tone as well.

Wicke: Hmm Burnt were you the one who had that mirror. Wicke said knowing she was the last to have it

Burnt: Yes but may I say why I didn't give you the data?

Shera: Well the thing is the some of the data is missing.

Burnt: Really but aren't you the only who use the lab.

Shera: Yes but it missing and I haven't use the data in a long time.

Wicked: The very weird.

Redri: I have the **Reveal Glass** but what pokemon is it use on?

Burnt: If I remember right it **Landorus** , **Thundurus** , **and Tornadus**.

Shera: Right those three change from the Incarnate form to their Therian form.

Wicked: That right once they look into the **Reveal Glass** there true form come to show.

Burnt: The data of those pokemon is missing, hmmm me and Wicked will look into this.

Shera: Right think you Miss Burnt and Miss Wicked.

Redri: Yeah thinks.

Burnt: No problem.

Wicked: Your very welcome.

As the two leave Redri said he has to go home Shera said her goodbye and ask if Redri will help train her and **Alolan Vulpix** Redri agree to help to her surprise her pokeball shake and her **Vulpix** came out it rub it head against Redri leg, he look to see down and smile before call out his **Vulpix** the the two bark happily and rub their head against.

Shera: Wow they really like eachother but why I mean my **Vulpix** is a female what yours Redri?

Redri: My **Vulpix** is a male.

Shera and Redri and look to see how close the two **Vulpix** were this cause the two trainer to look at eachother then to the opposite way blushing Redri quickly call back his pokemon and call out **Staraptor** and flew off. Shera still red in the face look at her **Vulpix** and smile before walking by into Aether Paradise.

Deep down in Aether Paradise a shadowy figure was watching Redri leave on the screen they then turn and look at some of the data, he the smile and said.

?: Soon I'll show you just how powerful I can and when _their_ ready I'll use them to defeat you Redri once and for all.

The turn to see 3 energy cube holding…

?: Right... **Landorus** , **Thundurus** , **and Tornadus**.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 End**

I said those 3 would play a part in this fanfiction and I know if some of ready those play a pokemon in the pokemon anime **Black** and White it came to me to do something like this and here are the two new pairing.

Pink With Passion: Redri x Plumeria

Rock Solid Love: Redri x Olivia

Also I'm working on Soft Hearted for all of you Review.

Peace.


	3. Chapter 3

Name: Redri

Age: 17

Title: First Alola Champion

Main Pokemon Team:

 **Haxorus**

 **Aegislash**

 **Torterra**

 **Infernape**

 **Starmie**

 **Gigalith**

Moveset:

 **Haxorus** : Outrage, Dragon Claw, Focus Blast, Dragon Pulse.

 **Aegislash** : Sacred Sword, Aerial Ace, Shadow Ball, King's Shield.

 **Torterra** : Solarbeam, Leech Seed, Earthquake, Rock Slide.

 **Infernape** : Power-Up Punch, Fire Blast, Close Combat, Flamethrower.

 **Starmie** : Hydro Pump, Psychic, Ice Beam, Thunder.

 **Gigalith** : Sandstorm, Flash Cannon, Stone Edge, Power Gem.

Other Pokemon:

 **Staraptor** : Close Combat, Brave Bird, Aerial Ace, Steel Wing.

 **Manectric** : Thunder, Thunder Fang, Wild Charge, Thunderbolt.

 **Chandelier** : Sunny day, Inferno, Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse.

 **Dusk Form Lycanroc** : Crunch, Rock Slide, Accelerock, Fire Fing.

 **Dusknoir** : Shadow Punch, Dark Pulse, Fire Punch, Shadow Ball.

 **Kanto Vulpix** : Fire Fang, Ember, Quick Attack, Solar Beam.

 **Piloswine** : Blizzard, Ice Fang, Earthquake, Take Down.

And no Faba not behind this it someone else. Also Shera going to get more pokemon and Redri is going to add a very fast pokemon to his team.

* * *

Chapter 3: **A Hidden Plan And A Surprise Enemy!**

Redri had to go help Shera trainer her **Vulpix** because he promise he had to got his pokemon and all his stuff together. He left home with all his pokemon and call out **Staraptor** and flew to Aether Paradise. On the way there Redri was thinking about Shera and his feeling about her, she kind, sweet, cute his face heated up a little thinking about her. He also saw her potential to become a strong trainer if he train right and he just the pokemon to help with that.

Redri: Hmm there also the **Reveal Glass** missing data.

That was biting at the back of his mind Shera herself said that she the only one who use it and the fact Burnt herself gave it to her it just didn't add up.

Redri: Something going on at Aether Paradise maybe I should look into this.

Redri was closing in on Aether Paradise he would have think about this later he land can call back his pokemon and when to see Shera.

Shera was brushing her **Alola Vulpix** hair thinking about Redri and all he has done for her so far he help get a pokemon he even said she train her. She thought was she really worthy to be by the First Alola Champion Of Alola? So far Redri had been nice she blushed from thinking about him he was kind, caring, brave, and little handsome.

Shera: Why do I feel this way?

Her **Vulpix** sniff the air and turn and bark at the door minutes later Redri was at the door with his **Vulpix** on his shoulder it jump off and run to Shera's **Vulpix** the two rub their head against each other. Redri smiled and Shera cover her face embarrass.

Shera: S-so w-what are we doing to day.

Redri: First we have to train your **Vulpix** then get you at least two more pokemon.

Shera: Really, but why?

Redri: Because a trainer need more than one pokemon.

Shera: I-I guess s-so.

Redri: Let get moving I have the perfect pokemon to help train your **Vulpix**.

Shera: Where?

Redri smirk the next thing Shera saw was that she and him were on **Staraptor** flew to Blush Mountain landing near Geothermal Power Plant.

Shera: What are we doing here.

Redri: To find a pokemon I think will help you, also I hear a strong pokemon that at the level of a Totem Pokemon lives here.

Shera: Really that amazing we study about theTotem Pokemon, too think that a pokemon is at the level of power and has not aura, wait does it have a aura.

Redri: What I heard it doesn't but it super fast and very strong.

Shera: Really what is it!

Redri: I have not idea.

Shera pause for 3 seconds to let the information sink in until.

Shera: WAAAAAAH!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE NO IDEA!

Redri awkwardly smile and rubbing the back of his head he had no idea what the pokemon was or what it look like but he did know, it like to be by the Electric Plant.

Redri: Sorry they say it so fast all they saw is a blur.

Shera: Really it that fast, maybe it a **Ninjask** their the fastest non legendary pokemon around.

Redri: **Ninjask** are fast but why would it be near electricity or Electric-type pokemon.

Shera: Good point, then maybe it a Electric-type pokemon!

Redri: Hmm maybe but we can take about this later right now we going to find that pokemon I have plan for you.

Shera: What is it?

Redri point to a patch of dry grass that was moving then a pokemon come out it was a **Charjabug**.

Shera: You want me to catch a **Charjabug** but why?

Redri: I think it moveset would perfect for you, now go catch.

Shera: B-but I never battle wild pokemon before!

Redri: That why we're doing this so you get stronger and became a better trainer.

Shera: Do really believe in me?

Redri: Yes I really do.

Shera was shocked, Redri really believe in her so she look at the **Charjabug** and with a brave face on she call out **Vulpix**.

Shera: **Vulpix** go and use Icy Wind.

Shera **Vulpix** breath out a wind of ice hitting **Charjabug** it grunted and burrow underground.

Shera: It using Dig quick listen and find out where it coming from and then use Icy Wind.

 **Vulpix** close it eyes and use it ears trying to find **Charjabug** it was quiet for a long time and Vulpix heard something from underground it open it eyes quickly dodging the attack and fired a Icy Wind.

 **Charjabug** look irritated so started gathering electricity charging for a attack.

Shera: That Discharge, we can't dodge this one but we attack first use Powder Snow!

 **Vulpix** fire off Powder Snow it was about hit **Charjabug** but it release the electricity the two attack clashed but Discharge won and hit **Vulpix** it grunted in pain tanking the attack Shera look worry thinking she remember her battle with Redri and how it went she got an idea.

Shera: **Vulpix** use Hypnosis then Icy Wind.

 **Vulpix** nodded and it eyes glow blue the **Charjabug** look drowsy before falling asleep it was then hit with a Icy Wind sent it flying a wall it was still sleeping Shera saw her chance and grab a special Pokeball made to Bug-types a Net Ball it hit **Charjabug** and was sucked inside the shaking before stopping, Shera had caught her "first pokemon" she scream with delight jumping the air, Redri smirk knowing she could do it.

 ***Shake* *Ruzzlel* *Shake***

Redri pause hearing a noise he slowly turn he saw something in the dry tall grass shaking. Redri slowly walk to it hand on his belt ready to call out his pokemon. He close in on the noise just as he was in front of the sound Shera stop her cheering saw Redri with a look of caution she watch him brace for ever was going to happen.

Just as Redri was about to see what it was their was a blur zoom pass almost gracing his hat he look to see it zooming and zipping across the air he found it the pokemon he was looking for it was fast he call out a pokemon hoping to slow it down.

Redri: Come out **Lycanroc**!

Redri's **Lycanroc** came out but to his surprise his **Kanto Vulpix** join the fight as well it look at him asking to battle too he nod and look to see where the blur would to next.

Redri: Alright **Lycanroc** use Rock Slide to slow it down and **Vulpix** you use Quick Attack.

The two pokemon nod **Lycanroc** surround itself with giant rocks and chuck the at the blur it dodgs all of then but it slow down enough to be seen **Vulpix** surrounded by a white glow and rush it but to it surprise it dodge and fired a Electro Ball hitting **Vulpix** as was sent to the ground Shera **Vulpix** bark worry for it.

It slowly got up despite the spark of electricity coming off it body when the mystery pokemon stop moving and to and a-

Redri: **Vikavolt**.

Shera: Is that the pokemon you were looking for it fast and strong but how I thought only a **Totem Vikavolt** would be that strong!?

Redri: It must have trained to get that this level.

Redri smirked he miss doing this, after becoming a Champion he lost most of his spirit but seeing this pokemon reawaken his lost fighting spirit.

Redri: This is what I been looking for **A Challenges**!

Shera having seen Redri smile before she saw a fire in his eyes he look to be enjoy this.

Redri: Alright **Vikavolt** I'm gonna beat you and catch you **Lycanroc** use Accelerock.

 **Vikavolt** look at Redri matching his fiery eyes it dodge and use **Wild Charge** hit **Lycanroc** side.

Redri: **Lycanroc** use Rock Slide and hop the rock to get closer and use Fire Fang!

 **Lycanroc** and sent move giant rock at **Vikavolt** it dodge then Lycanroc got close and try to bite down with it flaming jaw it barely dodge gracing it side it fire back with a closer range Bug Buzz sending **Lycanroc** to the ground.

 **Lycanroc** got up but it took some heavy damage just as **Vikavolt** was fire a Electro Ball it hit with a Ember It look to see **Vulpix** panting.

 **Vikavolt** turn to **Vulpix** and fire a Electro Ball at it, **Vulpix** was still to weak to dodge in but **Lycanroc** jump in front and took the blow it panting electricity spark off it body as it was panting heavily it started to growl.

Redri: It time for the real battle.

 **Lycanroc** eyes were shadow before they glow red and it roared it jump in front of Redri with **Vulpix** in it mouth it look ready to fight **Vikavolt** buzz ready for it next attack.

Shera: Wow **Lycanroc** look different and it eye are red!

Redri: Alright **Lycanroc** use Accelerock!

 **Lycanroc** rush **VIkavolt** with more speed, **Vikavolt** dodge up and and rush down with Wild Charge to it surprise **Lycanroc** jump up using Accelerock the two attacks clash creating a explosion **Lycanroc** skid cross the ground panting.

Redri: **Lycanroc** use Fire Fang!

 **Lycanroc** jump and try to crunch down on it but it dodge again and use Electro Ball hitting **Lycanroc** it hit the ground try to get up it was hit with electricity, paralyze it. **Vulpix** was trying to fight it want to get stronger. It growl as **Vikavolt** was going to fire a final Electro Ball **Vulpix** start charging **Vikavolt** it body was starting to get surround by fire it felt stronger, charge faster soon it whole body was on fire it charge and hit **Vikavolt** who was too focus on **Lycanroc**.

Redri was shock he thought **Lycanroc** done for and then **Vulpix** learn Flame Charge! He smirk, **Vulpix** and **Lycanroc** look at one another nodding **Lycanroc** shake off the electricity and Vulpix jump on it back.

Shera: Wow I can't believe **Vulpix** learn Flame Charge!

Redri: Yeah, Alright **Lycanroc** Rock Slide and **Vulpix** use Ember!

The pokemon tag team rush into action **Lycanroc** send large rock at **Vikavolt** it dodge them all but then **Vulpix** hit it with a Ember **Vikavolt** grunt in pain it try firing a Electro Ball but acting fast the duo dodge.

Redri: Now Double Fire Fang!

The two rush with the jaw on fire about to hit **Vikavolt** , it dodge **Vulpix** but was it by **Lycanroc**.

 **Vikavolt** was buzzing weaker and it had some scrape and little burn mark but still stood strong giving it all it started to spark, charging for a it look like Electro Ball but it was bigger Redri realizes it was.

Redri: Guys dodge it that moves is Zap Cannon!

Redri's Pokemon look to see a bigger ball of electricity about to hit **Lycanroc** shaked **Vulpix** off and rush with a Accelerock taking the blow and hit **Vikavolt** the to hit the ground when to smoke cleared **Lycanroc** was unable to battle and **Vikavolt** started to get up buzzing.

Redri: Return **Lycanroc** , you did good.

Shera: Oh man that **Vikavolt** is powerful not a lot of pokemon here can learn a move as strong as Zap Cannon and **Lycanroc** sacrifice itself to protect **Vulpix**.

Redri: Alright **Vulpix** use Flame Charge.

 **Vulpix** charge with it flaming body **Vikavolt** charge with Wild charge the two clash for sometime creating a explosion the clear showing the two pokemon trying to stand strong until **Vulpix** look like it was about to fall but to everyone surprise **Vikavolt** faint on the ground.

Shera: Wow **Vulpix** won quick Redri throw a pokeball.

Redri chuck a Ultra Ball hitting **Vikavolt** and it went inside the pokeball shaking and shaking until it stop showing that Redri caught **Vikavolt**.

Redri: I did!

Shera: Yeah you did now we both have new pokemon!

Redri check Rotom Dex for their moves.

 **Charjabug** : Dig, Discharge, Thunderbolt, Bug Bite.

 **Vikavolt** : Electro Ball, Bug Buzz, Wild Charge, Zap Cannon.

Moveset Update:

 **Kanto Vulpix** : Fire Fang, Ember, Flame Charge, Solar Beam

Redri: Now let go your **Vulpix** and my pokemon to the Pokemon Center .

Redri call out **Staraptor** and the two flew to the Pokemon Center and heal their Pokemon and then fly to Mount Lanakila, **Alola Vulpix** home.

When they got to the middle of the mountain Shera call out **Vulpix** and it was surprise it see it home and hop in Shera arm out of fear looking around remembering it was force out of it home Shera worryingly look at Redri who has a blank look on his face as he look for a long time looking for something when he do he smiles and call out his pokemon.

Redri: Alright you two come on out.

Redri call a **Piloswine** and **Starmie**.

Shera: What are they for?

Redri: Were training you **Vulpix** to use Ice Beam and my **Starmie** know that move and plus **Piloswine** a Ice-type so it should be easy and it has a great sense of smell.

Shera: Really your going to teach my **Vulpix** Ice Beam!?

Redri: No you are.

Shera: Huh?

Redri: **Starmie** going to show **Vulpix** how it work and then have your **Vulpix** copy it.

Shera: And what are you going to do.

Redri: Watch you and train **Piloswine**.

Shera: Really?

Redri: Yeah don't worry you got this.

Shera: R-really?

Redri just smile and walk off with **Piloswine**.

 **Starmie** show off Ice Beam to **Vulpix** and it try to do it but fail this time **Starmie** show it but slowly by gathering energy in one place then shot out.

Shera: Wow, okay **Vulpix** let do this Redri's **Vulpix** learn a new move so why not us, use Ice Beam!

 **Vulpix** start gathering energy slowly that first it start to work before it explode putting all three in a chunk of ice. With Redri he was riding **Piloswine** as it smell the ground his **Vulpix** rest on his head he could feel something watching he look but hid he was relief when it left but he know it be back so he would have to fight it and take care of it before it found Shera and **Vulpix**.

His **Piloswine** stop and howl Redri got off and look to seem weird footprints they were small but a lot of them he felt like he seen these prints before but he couldn't found out how until he hear a scream.

Redri: Shera!

Redri turn and ran his pokemon follow he look he saw **Starmie** having trouble fighting a powerful **Crabominable** it was bigger them most and it had a scar under it eye Shera was holding **Vulpix** who was terrified and Shera was scared too **Starmie** had scrapes and bruise and it look to be poison.

Redri: Rotom Dex what it moveset!

Rotom Dex Moveset:

 **Crabominable** : Ice Hammer, Crabhammer, Dynamic Punch, Poison Jab.

Redri: That explain the poison that must be the pokemon watching us, it smart splitting us up and attacking Shera without me there no matter I have go save Shera from that thing.

To he surprise his **Piloswine** rush **Crabominable** with Take Down pushing it back the two were in and clash of strength Redri saw his opening to return **Starmie** and rush to Shera.

Redri: What happen!

Shera: Well when **Vulpix** fail Ice Beam we got caught in ice but **Starmie** use Psychic to us free then that **Crabominable** show up and attack us **Starmie** use it body to protect us it put up a fight but the pokemon too strong beat look!

It show **Crabominable** picking up **Piloswine** and throwing at that the other feet **Piloswine** grunted in pain but got up and rush **Crabominable** again push it back but **Crabominable** hold it ground and hit **Piloswine** with a Dynamic Punch sending **Piloswine** to the ground it groan in pain it was having trouble getting up as **Crabominable** was getting ready for another attack it was hit in the face by a Flame Charge by Redri **Vulpix** , Redri face gritted his teeth and glared at **Crabominable** his usual kind poker face change to one of per seriousness and anger he had his hand to his belt Shera never saw this side of his before.

Redri: I think it time to stop playing around and get serious.

He was about to grab his pokeball but **Crabominable** saw this and hit the snowy ground shaking it having Redri fall he saw **Crabominable** was about to hit him with Ice Hammer but it was block by **Piloswine** it grunted in pain but push it off and did something no one was ready for it sent some strange rocks hitting **Crabominable** Redri was shock and then to his surprise **Piloswine** started glowing and transforming into-

Redri: **Mamoswine** and you learn Ancient Power!

Moveset Update:

 **Mamoswine** : Blizzard, Ancient Power, Earthquake, Take Down.

 **Mamoswine** roar as it rush **Crabominable** with new power Redri snap out whatever trance he was in here was hear to help Shera and **Vulpix** his **Vulpix** rush to his side running to Shera and **Vulpix**.

Redri: I'm sorry you have to see that I let my anger get to me and I left you with this thing, hmm some trainer I am hmm some "Champion".

Shera: NO! You did what could and look you wanted to protect us even if it was a trap.

Redri: Thank but we need a plan **Mamoswine** is still weaken from fighting it before and I don't it can hold off **Crabominable** forever.

 **Mamoswine** was panting but it was using all it strength to hold back **Crabominable** as long as it could rush in with another Take Down.

Shera: What can we do it to powerful for us to fight head, wait what about you other pokemon?

Redri: I would my pokeball fall into the snow and I lost them.

Shera: Darn it!

Redri: What your pokemon.

Shera: **Charjabug** not strong enough to do any real damage and **Vulpix** is to scary of that thing to fight.

Redri: I have to use my **Vulpix** then it a Fire-type so we have a small chance of winning.

Shera: But it bigger and strong like the **Vikavolt**!

Redri: I know but I have do something, let go **Vulpix**!

As Redri and **Vulpix** ran to **Mamoswine** who was out of energy Redri return it and and both of the glared a **Crabominable** who did nothing but burst with proud.

Redri: **Vulpix** use Flame Charge!

 **Vulpix** rush **Crabominable** with Flame Charge and hit it but **Crabominable** block the attack with it arm **Vulpix** bounce off.

Redri: Try again and nonstop Flame Charge!

 **Vulpix** start attacking with Flame Charge getting more and more faster but **Crabominable** still block all it attack but it was started to have trouble keeping up with **Vulpix** increasing speed. With Shera's **Vulpix** it watch Redri's **Vulpix** try and protect it from the pokemon that force it off it home. When look like would going to win **Crabominable** hit **Vulpix** with Crabhammer. **Vulpix** hit the ground when **Crabominable** aim for another one. With **Vulpix's** new speed all it did was dodge the attacks.

Redri: Quick use Fire Fang.

 **Vulpix** jump at it target using Fire Fang to bite down but **Crabominable** block and hit it with another Crabhammer.

Watch from sidelines Shera's **Vulpix** grow more worry for Redri's **Vulpix** even max speed it did little to help it remember how **Starmie** protect them and suffer some damage and **Mamoswine** pinning itself against this pokemon even Redri's **Vulpix** was fighting it even those it know it stood no chance. Shera look to be thinking the same thing her **Vulpix** want to help Redri's **Vulpix** it remember the training it did with **Starmie** and fail.

Redri: **VULPIX**!

Shera's **Vulpix** and to it horror Redri **Vulpix** was cover in bruise and was heavily panting, **Crabominable** happen to have a new scratch on it face above the eye **Vulpix** got a lucky hit in before it was thrash, **Crabominable** was about to finish it off with Dynamic Punch.

Everything slow down it show Redri running to his pokemon Shera screaming for him to stop and Redri's **Vulpix** look at Shera's **Vulpix** with a sad look almost saying sorry. As if it reach the breaking point Shera's **Vulpix** scream and fire a Ice Beam at **Crabominable** arm freezing it everyone was shocked at what happened Redri saw his chance and grab **Vulpix**.

Redri: That was close a one look like this trip wasn't a waste.

Shera: Yeah, it great you learn Ice Beam.

Redri's **Vulpix** look at Shera's **Vulpix** happy it ran to it and cry rubbing it face against its. It look to see **Crabominable** smashing the ice on arm off it look to almost done **Vulpix** look at Redri and jump off and digging his bag it pull out a Sitrus Berry and ate it then look at Redri with understanding nod.

Shera: What are planning.

Redri: It understand if it want to win it going to have to get stronger like **Mamoswine**.

Shera: Do you mean.

Redri: Yes.

Redri pull out a Fire Stone and as he about hand it to **Vulpix** , until **Crabominable** throw a Ice Hammer making everyone scatter Shera's **Vulpix** landing next to the Fire Stone look to see **Crabominable** it about to throw a Poison Jab but a ball of fire block the attack gritting it teeth Redri's **Vulpix** hold off the attack looking to Fire Stone it uses it tail to touch the stone. The fire start to grows and grow until the flame burst and reveal.

Redri: **Ninetales**.

 **Ninetales** look back at and smirk **Alolan Vulpix** blushed, it then look Redri ready to fight.

Redri: Alright time to end this **Ninetales** go!

 **Ninetales** jump it breath glow before firing a spinning torrent of fire **Crabominable** block as best it could but the flame swallow it.

Redri: Hmm so you learn Fire Spin well how Flame Charge!

 **Ninetales** tail spun around and surround it body in fire before rushing **Crabominable** it try using Crabhammer but for some reason it attack weaker than before and it was push back by **Ninetales**.

Redri: So you did have it, your hidden ability…. _ **Drought!**_

 **Crabominable** started to get angry by being push back so much **Ninetales** scowl for having the nerve for getting after all it done.

Redri: Alright **Ninetales** Solar Beam!

 **Ninetales** store up a sunlight and thanks to _**Drought**_ the attack charge faster and was stronger hitting **Crabominable** it stagger when the smoke cleared Crabominable was burn and bruise panting from the heat and damage.

Redri: Alright time finish this fight once and for all.

He pull out a Fire-type Z-crystal and slam it on his Z-ring, Shera know what moves was and she wanted to make should it work.

Shera: Alright **Vulpix** use Ice Beam to hold down **Crabominable**!

 **Vulpix** fire the Ice Beam and froze **Crabominable** to the ground and Redri finish the Z-pose

Redri: With a burning spirit and fiery will let the flames of courage surrounded and awaken your true power to the max! **Inferno Overdrive**!

 **Ninetales** fire a large ball of fire **Crabominable** try to block the attack but it was soon engulf in the blasted creating explosion when to smoke clear it show **Crabominable** still standing but it soon fell to the ground Redri. The explosion seem to have melt the snow reveal his all his Pokeballs.

Redri: You did good **Ninetales** rested.

Redri return Ninetales signing at what happened

Shera: Wow you did it but what now.

Redri: I think we should move this guy somewhere else it too dangerous and it force may other pokemon off the mountain.

Redri check the Rotom Dex for his pokemon's moves.

Moveset Update:

 **Ninetales** : Fire Fang, Fire Spin, Flame Charge, Solar Beam.

 **Alolan Vulpix** : Icy Wind, Ice Beam, Hypnosis, Fairy Wind.

Shera: So we should moves it but how.

Redri: I think I a better idea.

Shera: What that?

But just before Redri could a think a Ultra Ball come out of nowhere and hit **Crabominable** catching it. Redri rush to the pokeball to grab it but a smokescreen come cover everything, when it cleared the pokeball with **Crabominable** was gone instead of being glab he was a unnerved by this but he would have to look into this.

Shera: So who do you think was that?

Redri: Not show but I think it be best if we head to Aether Paradise to have are pokemon healed up.

As the to left the mystery figure came out holding the pokeball with **Crabominable** smiling to himself.

?: And that my team complete, now all I need is to get the **Reveal Glass** and my plan will be complete.

As the figure left he laugh to himself as he headed to….Aether Paradise!

* * *

 **Chapter 3 End**

There it is I would have been done yesterday but I was hit with a head cold and Soft Hearted will be done.

No pairing idea this week sorry please Review.

Peace


	4. Chapter 4

Name: Redri

Age: 17

Title: First Alola Champion

Main Pokemon Team:

 **Haxorus**

 **Aegislash**

 **Torterra**

 **Infernape**

 **Starmie**

 **Gigalith**

Moveset:

 **Haxorus** : Outrage, Dragon Claw, Focus Blast, Dragon Pulse.

 **Aegislash** : Sacred Sword, Aerial Ace, Shadow Ball, King's Shield.

 **Torterra** : Solarbeam, Leech Seed, Earthquake, Rock Slide.

 **Infernape** : Power-Up Punch, Fire Blast, Close Combat, Flamethrower.

 **Starmie** : Hydro Pump, Psychic, Ice Beam, Thunder.

 **Gigalith** : Sandstorm, Flash Cannon, Stone Edge, Power Gem.

Other Pokemon:

 **Staraptor** : Close Combat, Brave Bird, Aerial Ace, Steel Wing.

 **Manectric** : Thunder, Thunder Fang, Wild Charge, Thunderbolt.

 **Chandelier** : Sunny day, Inferno, Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse.

 **Dusk Form Lycanroc** : Crunch, Rock Slide, Accelerock, Fire Fing.

 **Dusknoir** : Shadow Punch, Dark Pulse, Fire Punch, Shadow Ball.

 **Kanto Ninetales** : Fire Fang, Fire Spin, Flame Charge, Solar Beam.

 **Mamoswine** : Blizzard, Ancient Power, Earthquake, Take Down.

I finish Soft Hearted and now it out also please review me. And now we're back the the chilling duo of Redri and Shera what do you think compared to Wicke and Redri.

* * *

Chapter 4: **The Overthrowing Of A King?**

Lusamine was looking through all the computers in Shera's lab to see what happened she thought it was weird that the data was missing she knows her tech is not flaw so could only to things.

Lusamine: Either the data was never there or someone take it but, why?

Lusamine thought that was the case when Shera told her, she didn't want to believe it after the trouble cause by Faba she hope that was the end but again someone is trying to betray her and thinks she a fool.

Lusamine: Wait until I find you, I will not be made a fool twice.

As Lusamine continue to look through the computer hoping to find a clue, the mystery figure was sitting in a chair holding the pokeball with **Crabominable**.

?: To think that there are pokemon that reveal the size and power of the totem pokemon truly a mystery, and the final key I need to full my raster team to defeat Redri but I have to find a way to get the **Reveal Glass** to make my plan complete.

The energy cubes **Landorus, Thundurus, Tornadus** where smash against the prison try to break free glaring at the human.

?: Well it look like you all are still fighting my control, no matter once I use the **Reveal Glass** and my " _special_ " machine you all will soon see thing _My Way_.

As Redri and Shera were meeting up for more training Redri saw a **Fletchling** fly over Shera had clearly confused he look at her.

Shera: Well as I was doing some research this **Fletchling** was having trouble with it wing so I took care of it and after it was fully heal I caught it.

Redri: Hmmm very good for you really are getting better.

Shera: Really?

Redri: Well as a trainer.

Shera blush and turn away mutter her **Vulpix** and **Fletchling** watch there trainer not to far was **Ninetales,** it smile and lick at **Vulpix** , **Vulpix** blush and turn away the males chuckle.

Redri: Alright tell me, how much have you grow after our experience.

Shera: Well my **Charjabug** and **Vulpix** have gotten stronger and also **Fletchling** is super fast.

Redri: I see well that good to here how Ice Beam coming along.

Shera: Great.

Redri: Call out your **Charjabug** and we can get started.

As Shera call out her pokemon Redri call **Vikavolt** , **Staraptor** , and **Starmie**.

Redri: I'm going to have my pokemon train your pokemon in move they may be lacking.

Shera: Like what?

Redri: First let's see what moves they know.

Rotom Dex Moveset Check:

 **Alolan Vulpix** : Icy Winds, Ice Beam, Hypnosis, Fairy Wind.

 **Charjabug** : Dig, Discharge, Thunderbolt, Bug Bite.

 **Fletchling** : Razor Wind, Quick Attack, Steel Wing, Peck.

Redri: I seen so this is what I'm working with, this will do.

Shera: Really what?

Redri: Well first your **Vulpix** with has to train to use Ice Beam correctly and **Charjabug** will need learn Electro Ball for long-range and **Fletchling** well need Flame Charge to have better speed and it may need to evolve.

Shera: Okay.

Redri: So **Starmie** will help **Vulpix** master Ice Beam, **Vikavolt** will help **Charjabug** learn Electro Ball, and **Staraptor** will help **Fletchling** will speed and hopefully it will learn Flame Charge.

Shera: Alright but Redri I have a request.

Redri: What is it?

Shera: Well Miss President it working hard to find the person who stole the missing data because it our only lead and I feel bad so...maybe...will..yo-

Redri: Okay I'll help.

Shera: Huh?

Redri: I said I'll help, plus I what to know what going on too.

Shera: Really?

Redri: I'm the Champion so it my duty to protect Alola.

Shera was so shock the fact Redri she was so happy that she-

Shera: THANK SO MUCH!

Hugged him her chest push against his, he awkwardly chuckle when the reality of she was doing came to her head and her whole face was bright red.

Redri: I think there someone trying to betray Aether Paradise.

Shera: Really but after Faba try, you took care of him and the other villains no else should be doing a thing Miss President was being more then nice after Faba actions. If someone else thinks that there going to get it off easy there wrong plus why would they a thing?

Redri: No idea but it a little suspicious and there also the trainer how catch that **Crabominable**.

Shera: Do you really think someone well do it?

Redri: Not should but I'll have to pull the plug on this person plan.

As the too watch there pokemon train Shera was still trying to wrap her head around the thought someone betraying Aether Paradise again. Redri was frustrated by the fact that someone else was trying cause trouble and deep down he know it had be about him which only frustrated him more. Shera saw the look in Redri eyes he was holding in the frustration until he found the traitor.

The training was going great **Vulpix** look to have better control of Ice Beam, **Charjabug** was learning to creates ball of electric energy, and **Fletchling** was moving faster.

Moveset Update:

 **Alolan Vulpix** : Icy Wind, Ice Beam, Hypnosis, Fairy Wind.

 **Charjabug** : Dig, Discharge, Electro Ball, Bug Bite.

 **Fletchling** : Razor Wind, Quick Attack, Steel Wing, Peck.

Redri: Look like your pokemon are improving fast.

Shera: I guess, hey Redri?

Redri: Yes.

Shera: If and when you do find the traitor what do you plan to do.

Redri: Well first ask them why they did it and then leave the punishment to Lusamine.

Shera: Really?

Redri: I maybe the Champion but it not my place to punish those how are not my responsibility.

Shera: I guess, Miss President will be more stern with the punishment this time.

Redri: Hopefully but my job never done.

Shera look at Redri in a new light she should have that even though he the Champion he still a kind person but stern.

Shera pokemon look they were about to drop **Vulpix** learn to control Ice Beam and **Charjabug** learn Electro Ball **Fletchling** was faster but it did not evolve. Redri return his all but **Staraptor** and flew to Aether Paradise to get to the bottom.

Shera( _Thoughts_ ): Redri so...different he strong yet gentle he stern but calm he so many things but still the same, I just- just…wish I could be like you.

As the two walked Redri was forming a plan if the traitor want the **Reveal Glass** data they most likely want the **Reveal Glass**. As the to walk in Redri felt like he being watch Shera felt it too, they head to Lusamine office to talk to her when they enter they were shock to someone else a man not to far from Redri age was in sitting Lusamine chair he had blonde and black hair a lab coat and he had glasses and also very pale he smirk at Redri.

?: Well well well if isn't the Alola Champion Oh my bad _First_ Alola Champion.

Redri: How are you and what do you want?

Shera: And also what did you do to President Lusamine!

?: I took care of her so she won't be in the way.

Redri glared at the man he had aura of smug and it was frustrating him.

Redri: What do you want.

?: Well if you want to know I want to challenge you to a fight.

Redri: Don't play with me it safe to say your the traitor.

?: Me a traitor please I can make this place better, stronger, more power.

Redri: You're not the first person to try and take over this place be you will be the last.

?: Yes yes Faba use the villains and Team Rainbow Rocket and fail but that because they didn't have the chance to watch and study you like I did.

Redri: What are you talking about?

Diego: Where are my manners I'm and Diego and you see I been studying you after you beat the Elite Four and Team Rainbow Rocket, I studying your moves, I studying the pokemon you use, I even studying what Z-crystals you use. Everything all for the meaning of beating you by my hands.

Redri: But why what the point, are you trying to claim the title of Champion.

Diego: Oh it so much more than just that I want to show the world just how weak you are compared to me with the power of the Champion Aether Paradise will be even better.

Shera was shock that this person would betray and beat Lusamine, also steal her data and challenge and treat him like a stepping stone and nothing else not just him but Aether Paradise as well.

Shera: B-but why would do such a thing and what did you do with Miss Lusamine!

Diego: Like I said I took care of her so she will not be a problem but if your asking where she is well then she in the lower level of Aether Paradise.

Redri: If this all a plan to lure me and take my title then what need did you have for the **Reveal Glass** data.

Diego: You are a smart one well that for different plan but once I defeat you, all will connect.

Redri: You action as if you can beat me and if you know me so well then you know I won't lose so easily or quite.

Diego: Oh I know, if be no fun if you didn't squirm before you are defeated and to make it fair I show you my team so where on equal ground.

Diego pull a tablet and show his team.

 **Electivire** : Thunder Punch, Rain Dance, Thunder, Ice Punch.

 **Clawitzer** : Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Dragon Pulse, Heal Pulse.

 **Arcanine** : Sunny Day, Solar Beam, Flamethrower, Flame Charge.

 **Drapion** : Cross Poison, Poison Fang, Pin Missile, Toxic Spikes.

 **Malamar** : Psychic, Dark Pulse, Superpower, Shadow Ball.

 **Hydreigon** : Outrage, Dragon Rush, Crunch, Fire Blast.

Diego: As you can see I have strong pokemon each made to match and even overpower anyone of your pokemon.

Shera: He for real, Redri what are you going to do.

Redri study and thought through what each one could do and what pokemon he could have problem which ones he could beat.

Redri: The only thing I know how, battle.

Shera: Really but what if he beat you!?

Redri: I'll be fine please I'm starting to understand his _true_ plan.

Diego: Alright but let's move this battle outside of Lusamine's office.

As the too left the office Redri glance at Shera and the look in his eye show that he was making a plan of his own.

Shera( _Thoughts_ ): I see your going to distracted him and I'll go find Miss Lusamine.

When the reach a wide open area of Aether Paradise the to look at each other more like Redri glaring and Diego smirking the set out they pokemon and like that the battle for title of Champion begin little did Redri now but the were cameras everywhere broadcasting the fight.

Redri: Let go **Torterra**!

Diego: Crush'em **Drapion**!

A Battle screen should both pokemons faces and five more plank spaces.

Redri( _Thoughts_ ): He must be confident he can win if he using a Poison-Type but **Drapion** are tough pokemon and even tougher to beat.

Diego: **Drapion** use Pin Missile!

Redri: **Torterra** block it with Rock Slide!

 **Drapion** fire green needle like missile, **Torterra** block the attack with large rocks protecting itself.

Diego: Just like the Champion of Alola to stay on his toes but it not good **Drapion** use Toxic Spikes the Cross Poison!

And **Drapion** fire poison spike on the battlefield and is cross it arm and fire the Cross Poison at **Torterra** it tank the poison attack.

Redri: Alright let try this **Torterra** use Leech Seed!

 **Torterra** fire a seed and it latch on to **Drapion** drain his heal and restoring **Torterra** heal.

Diego: Very good Mr. Champion taking my attack head on using Leech Seed to not only drain **Drapion** heal be restore **Torterra** but how long will it last.

Redri: **Torterra** use Earthquake!

 **Torterra** stomp it front legs on the ground shaking it **Drapion** fell grunting in pain and more of it heal being drain.

Diego: **Drapion** use Pin Missile then Cross Poison.

The green pin shaped missiles hit **Torterra** and it was then hit with a poison attack grunting cause of the attack were super effective and very damaging.

Redri: **Torterra** use Solar Beam.

Diego: That move a bit risky do you think it take two turn it do, **Drapion** use Poison Fang!

 **Drapion** rush **Torterra** it fangs turn purple with venom and bite **Torterra** it was taking a lot of hits Redri gritted his teeths hoping his pokemon would hold on see that more of **Drapion** energy being drained.

Redri: **Torterra** , Solar Beam!

 **Torterra** fire the Solar Beam it **Drapion** cause it was still biting **Torterra** it didn't have time to dodge and was now skidding across the ground, Redri saw **Torterra** panting heavy clearly out of energy so he return it to rest.

Redri: Let go **Aegislash**!

 **Aegislash** appeared in it Sheild Forme ready to battle it face showing on the screen.

Diego: **Drapion** return and **Malamar** come out, I see you choose a Steel-Type cause of Toxic Spikes plus is also a Ghost-Type.

Malmar face also appeared on the screen.

Redri: **Aegislash** use Shadow Ball!

Diego: **Malamar** use Shadow Ball as well.

The two balls of shadow clash until they cancel each other out.

Redri: Use Aerial Ace!

 **Aegislash** active is ability _**Stance Change**_ in now it was in it Blade Forme.

Diego: I see it ability _**Stance Change**_ switch from It Shield Forme to is Blade Forme no matter, counter with Psychic.

 **Aegislash** blade glow white and rush **Malamar** , but it eye glow pink and a wave of psychic energy block **Aegislash** attack. Redri could tell this fight was creating a stand still but he had to break it and land a solid blow.

Redri: **Aegislash** use Sacre Sword!

Diego: **Malamar** use Dark Pulse.

 **Malamar** fire a stream of darkness that hit **Aegislash** it rush and slash **Malamar** body with it glowing blade. The two pokemon look at each other both injured from there attacks but still standing.

Redri: **Aegislash** use Aerial Ace!

Diego: **Malamar** use Shadow Ball!

 **Aegislash** blade glow and rush them and cut through the Shadow Ball and hit **Malamar** landing a direct hit.

Diego: **Malamar** use Dark Pulse.

Redri: Use King's Shield.

 **Aegislash** formed a silver forcefield blocking the attack and low it attack power by 2.

Diego: King's Shield block attack and also lower the attack power smart.

Redri: You say you study my moves but look like you miss a few.

Diego: Maybe but I'm still going to defeat you **Malmar** use Shadow Ball.

Redri: **Aegislash** use Shadow Ball as well.

The two past each other and hit both pokemon but it was more effective on **Aegislash**.

Redri( _Thoughts_ ): I need to away to get the edge on him he smug but smart so he won't let him cloud his judgement I have to trick him into letting his guard down...I think I got it but this will have me at a disadvantage.

Redri: **Aegislash** return and let go **Infernape**!

 **Infernape** face appeared on the screen Redri has had to return two pokemon already, one on low and other in the medium. **Infernape** felt a sharp pain go through it body and then it look poison from the Toxic Spikes.

Diego: Hmm, a Fighting-Type have you lost it there still the Toxic Spikes? **Malmar** use Psychic.

 **Malmar's** eyes glow pink and push **Infernape** into a wall, grunting in pain from the the Psychic move Diego though Redri was running out of move but it made a pokemon that put him in a tight spot.

Diego( _Thoughts_ ): What are you planning Redri.

 **With Shera**

She was look for Lusamine she was in the lower level checking all the rooms she still a crawling feeling of being watched her **Vuplix** was sniffing for Lusamine scent.

Shera: Ms. Lusamine where ever you are I will find you.

Shera stop a the end of the hall it was darking and it gave her chills but put on here brave walk in a open the door and saw Lusamine knockout in a chair tied up.

Shera: Miss Lusamine!

Just has Shera and **Vulpix** where about go untie her but a she just barely a bolt of lighting and when she turn she saw.

Shera: A **Banette**.

The **Banetta** had a creepy wide smile on his face a as he fired off a any Thunder from his hand. Shera dodge it again the chilling look in it eyes reminded her of being watched from afar.

Shera: So you were following me and spying to see if I find this place so you on of Diego's pokemon.

Even those it did not speak it slowly nodded in a very creepy way as if it was trying it best to freak her out.

Shera: Well if you want to battle then I'll battle you, **Vulpix** use Icy Wind!

 **Vulpix** blow out a chilling winds and **Banette** but it look unfazed only smirking, Shera pull a PokeDex Aether Paradise gave it to all ground worker and she used it to check it moveset.

PokeDex Moveset:

 **Banette** : Thunder, Shadow Claw, Shadow Sneak, Dark Pulse.

Shera: So that what we're dealing with, will find then **Vulpix** use Ice Beam!

 **Vulpix** fired it but **Banette** block the attack with Thunder quietly laughing a little at this.

Shera: You think that we can't we you'll pay for taking us so lightly let go **Charjabug** and **Fletchling**!

This only made **Banetta** laugh some more and watch for it's opponent next move.

Shera: Alright **Charjabug** use Electro Ball and **Fletchling** use Steel Wing!

Both pokemon ready there attacks **Charjabug** firing the Electro Ball first but **Banette** dodge and when **Fletchling** try use Steel Wing, **Banette** block and the throwed **Fletchling** into **Charjabug** laughing at them.

Shera( _Thoughts_ ): This pokemon strong and fast, how can I win!

She look to her each one glaring at it foe ready to attack even if they were out match they still wanting to fight to help there trainer. Shera had to one for Redri and Lusamine but mostly for her! To prove that Redri was not wrong for choosing to train her!

Shera: I have a plan are all you ready.

Her pokemon nod ready for what ever happened!

Shera: Alright let do this **Vulpix** make a Icy Wind as big as you can, **Fletchling** use Razor Wind alongside the Icy Wind and finally **Charjabug** use Dig but not all the way and wait for my signal.

And so **Vulpix** create a huge gust of cold wind blocking **Banette** vision and then **Fletchling** flap it wing firing glowing wind blades into the Icy Wind, **Banette** it didn't do a think to be it couldn't see a thing and attack blindly will not help at all. **Charjabug** burrowed under ground for some time and stop under **Banette** waiting to strike.

Shera: Perfect now let give this pokemon something to remember, alright when **Charjabug** strike **Vulpix** use Ice Beam to stop it movement and **Fletchling** you hit with a full power Steel Wing. Both nod and where ready to attack and show this pokemon how strong there were together.

Shera: Alright now hope out the ground **Charjabug** use Discharge!

 **Charjabug** hop on the ground and release a strong wave of electricity shocking **Banette** both mentally and literally when the attack was done **Banette** was trying to recover from the attack only to be hit with a beam of ice freezing most of it body it look to see Shera smirk but that didn't end **Fletchling** charge full speed into **Banette** having it hit into the wall with Steel Wing. Shera was not going to to be fool you know her plan we in damaging but if was far from bing done

Shera: Now get up I know you're tougher than that.

 **Banette** slowly get up it creepy smile replace a with a hard glare for being fool like that.

Shera: Not laughing now are we I told you not to take me lightly.

And like that **Banette** want for the attack it Shadow Claw at **Vulpix** and **Charjabug** and the first use Shadow Sneak to get behind **Fletchling** and use Thunder all three ti the ground.

Shera: It strong but we're but were not done **Vulpix** use Ice Beam and **Charjabug** use Electro Ball!

 **Vulpix** fire another stream of ice but **Banette** dodge and then use Shadow Claw to stop the Electro Ball from hitting it and use Shadow Sneak to thrash them both.

Shera: **Fletchling** use Steel Wing!

 **Fletchling** rush with glow wing but **Banette** block the attack with Shadow Claw grabbing it wing and throwing it and firing a Thunder at it. Shera's pokemon were starting to reach the end of the battle **Banette** was a lot stronger Shera was starting to run out of idea but to her surprise her pokemon slowly got back up panting up scuff up but still ready to battle. Shera started to get another idea.

Shera: Already let do this, **Fletchling** grab **Charjabug** and fly in the air, **Vulpix** use Ice Beam in the one ground to keep **Banette** away.

 **Vulpix** shot Ice Beam at the ground near **Banette** it dodge and try to get in close it but the Ice Beam keep it from coming any closer **Fletchling** holding **Charjabug** was in the air waiting for the word.

Shera: Alright **Fletchling** I want to try and endure it and use Peck And **Charjabug** use Discharge, Now!

 **Charjabug** released electricity, coating **Fletchling** who was having trouble with it but had it beak glow white a grow a little the electricity travel to it beak having glow yellow and sparks coming off.

Shera: Now Go!

 **Fletchling** drop **Charjabug** and rush **Banette** , who was busy dodging the Ice Beam but turn and saw **Fletchling** rushing it, it fire a Thunder but the beak absorb most of the damage it still suffered from the attack but power through it and spun going even faster slam Banette into the ground shocking it. It flew back Shera resting in her arm panting she smile and pet it **Vulpix** was tired out as well **Charjabug** crawl to them.

Shera: It seem like we did it.

But then Shera heard movement and look to see **Banette** gutting up injured from the early attack and was fury it glare with pure hatred. Shera was shock and her pokemon were too the were too tired to fight but they had to protect Shera.

 **Vulpix** and **Charjabug** rush to attack **Fletchling** with too tired to help, **Banette** got behind them and use Shadow Claw and Shadow Sneak to thrash about and hit them both with Dark Pulse.

Shera: No! **Vulpix** and **Charjabug**!

Shera rush to her pokemon they both were fainted she return both of them, but **Banette** jump at her, Shera didn't enough to move but to her surprise **Fletchling** push Banette back with Steel Wing panting it glared ready to fight, **Banette** got up and shot out Thunder **Fletchling** use Steel Wing to block but it was to strong and it the ground.

Shera: No **Fletchling**!

 **Banette** did it laugh getting to end this baiting **Fletchling** to stop it and to both **Banette** and Shera surprise **Fletchling** got up and started glowing it slowly grow bigger and has it shape change when was do it was in a completely and was now.

Shera: A **Fletchinder**!

 **Fletchinder** flew up and rush **Banette** it body speeding up and then being coated in flame before hit **Banette**.

Moveset Update:

 **Fletchinder** : Razor Wind, Quick Attack, Steel Wing, Flame Charge.

Shera: You learn Flame Charge then a amazing!

 **Fletchinder** was panting not having a lot of energy left but **Banette** was at it limit as was and this was the final throke.

Shera: Let finish this, **Fletchinder** use Flame Charge!

 **Fletchinder** coated it body in flame and rush **Banette** who was charging a full power Thunder this is the final throke who landed the next move first would be the winner. **Fletchinder** increase speed gave it the edge but in it weaken state it was hard to say who going to win.

Just when **Fletchinder** was close **Banette** fire the Thunder but to is shock **Fletchinder** dodge it just barely and slam into it having it hit the wall. Shera waited for it to get up but the pokemon never did so that made Shera.

Shera: We won...we really won!

 **Fletchinder** cherp happily before fainting from battling so hard.

Shera: Alright time to get Miss Lusamine out of heard, I hope Redri doing okay.

 **With Redri**

Redri was having more the a hard time on the screen three of his pokemon where fainted but Diego lost two and the pokemon had out was close to losing more.

Redri: Alright **Starmie** use Hydro Pump!

Diego: **Electivire** use Thunder!

Both Pokemon attack but **Starmie** dodge and finish **Electivire**.

The screen of **Electivire** face fade showing the pokemon was out.

Redri: Tch, your better then you look but fight not over.

Diego: Same you trick me a few time but I'm still ahead of you by one.

Redri: Don't enjoy for long cause I'm going to beat and save Aether Paradise from you.

Diego: Just try let go **Hydreigon**!

Redri: Let go **Haxorus**!

Both of their faces showing up on the screen.

 **Earlier When Shera Was Battling Banette**

Diego( _Thoughts_ ): What are you planning Redri.

Redri: **Infernape** use Flamethrower!

Diego: **Malmar** use Dark Pulse.

 **Infernape** fire a stream a fire from it mouth and **Malmar** a stream of darkness the to attack clash out Flamethrower overpowered Dark Pulse and hit **Malmar** scorching it. **Infernape** was powering through the pain of posion.

Redri: **Infernape** use Power-Up Punch.

Diego: **Malmar** use Psychic!

 **Malmar** eye glow pink and had **Infernape** hitting the ground, **Infernape** grunted but quickly get and landed Power-Up Punch on **Malmar** , increase it attack power but it health decrease from the poison.

Diego: Tch, you think one of your strategy will work I study all your plan and moves plus the battlefield is at my adventuge.

Redri: At this point I'm just planning as I go and plus if you know do think it will help?

Diego: Hm, you say that now but you having beating one of my pokemon plus one is poisoned.

Redri: Same goes for you and so that won't stop us, **Infernape** use Power-Up Punch again.

Diego: Tch, do you really think that going to work, **Malmar** use Psychic!

 **Malmar** eyes glow pink again and with even more force sent Infernape hitting a wall stopping it attack.

Redri: Use Fire Blast and get in close!

Diego: **Malmar** block with Shadow Ball!

 **Infernape** fire a kanji shape flame at **Malmar** who block with a ball of shadow but Infernape got in close.

Redri: Now use Power-Up Punch!

 **Infernape** fist was cloak in orange energy and then hit **Malmar** having hit the wall. It was still standing but it look it was going to fell **Infernape** poison was getting worse.

Diego: Return, **Malmar** let go **Drapion**!

Redri: **Infernape** can you continue this battle. **Infernape** nodded smirking not finish yet.

Diego: **Drapion** use Pin Missile.

Redri: Block with Flamethrower!

 **Drapion** fired green pin shape missile but the were destroyed by Flamethrower, **Infernape** grunted from the poison.

Diego: **Drapion** use Poison Fang!

Redri: **Infernape** dodge and use Power-Up Punch! **Infernape** dodge and punch **Drapion** into the ground.

Diego: Cross Poison and end this!

Redri: **Infernape** use Fire Blast!

 **Drapion** cross it arm and fired, **Infernape** fired Fire Blast the two attacks clash over the flame blast through and engulf **Drapion** creating a explosion when it cleared **Drapion** was scorched and fainted.

On screen the **Drapion** face faded.

Diego: Hm, so you claim the first victory but how long will it last let go **Malmar**.

Redri: Return **Infernape** and let go **Torterra**!

 **Torterra** was panting but it look better but was hit with the Toxic Spikes poison it to Malmar was panting from it early two battles.

Redri: **Torterra** use Earthquake!

Diego: **Malmar** use Dark Pulse.

 **Torterra** stomp it front legs on the ground shaking it **Malmar** shot a Dark Pulse landing a direct hit and then **Torterra** suffer from the poison.

Redri: **Torterra** use Leech Seed.

Diego: **Malmar** use Shadow Ball.

 **Torterra** shot a seed the wrap **Malmar** and absorb some of it enegry and increase **Torterra** health but it was hit by a Shadow Ball. **Torterra** was at it limit and was still sufferig from the poison but then it eyes glowed green and it was surrounded by green aura and it roared.

Redri: You activate your ability _**Overgrow**_!

Diego: So it time I finish this **Malmar** use Superpower!

But before **Malmar** got close that not over the tree on **Torterra** glow and fired a a hurrince of leaves at it.

Redri: You even learn Leaf Storm!

Moveset Update:

 **Torterra** : Leaf Storm, Leech Seed, Earthquake, Rock Slide.

Diego: Not matter **Malmar** get close and use Superpower!

Redri: **Torterra** use Leaf Storm!

 **Malmar** get close it arm glowing red and slam it on **Torterra** head but was hit by Leaf Storm it created a smoke cloud when it **Torterra** and **Malmar** were both fainted.

Both pokemon faces on the screen faded

Diego: Hm so we tied well not matter finish'em **Electivire**.

Redri: Let go **Infernape**.

Diego: You most but a fool you pokemon at it very limit, **Electivire** use Rain Dance and Thunder!

Redri: Maybe but we'll go out fighting let's go **Infernape** use Fire Blast!

 **Infernape** fired the blast of fire and hit **Electivire** dance and it started to rain and fired the Thunder, it landed and hit **Infernape** who fall on the ground after that fighting two pokemon and be poison it was at it limit.

Redri: You did your best a fought great return and have a good rest go **Starmie**.

Diego: A Water-Type you think cause of Rain Dance you have chance, **Electivire** use Thunder Punch.

Redri: That and I a chance in more ways than one, **Starmie** use Hydro Pump!

 **Electivire** coated it fist in electricity and charge **Starmie** who fired a stream of strong water stopping it attack push all the wall.

Redri: Increase Water-Type move and my **Starmie** is powerful so you did this to yourself.

Diego: Maybe but it still a Water-Type, **Electivire** use Thunder! Then a bolt of thunder strike **Starmie** shocking it badly.

Redri: **Starmie** use Psychic and then Ice Beam.

 **Starmie** gem glow pink and then toss it to the ground and then froze it leg to the ground cause everything was wet it made easier to freeze thing.

Redri: Now use Hydro Pump!

Starmie fired a another strong stream of water freeing **Electivire** and injuring it.

Diego: I'm not done yet **Electivire** use Thunder on the ground and then Thunder Punch!

 **Electivire** and shock the ground hitting **Starmie** and was punch with a fist of electricity.

Both pokemon were injured and having trouble getting up Redri still and the adventuge.

Redri: We been fighting this who time and you yet to reveal your plans.

Diego: I plan on keeping that a surprise but I'll say this much the things and ways I had to go to make it this far was hard but once I beat you my plan will be reality. **Electivire** use Thunder Punch!

Redri: Hm, then I be you and force it out of you **Starmie** use Psychic to start it attack.

 **Starmie** did and **Electivire** look to take a lot of damage and lot to be on at it limit.

Redri: Alright **Starmie** use Hydro Pump!

Diego: **Electivire** use Thunder!

Both Pokemon attack but **Starmie** dodge and finish **Electivire**.

The screen of **Electivire** face fade showing the pokemon was out.

Redri: Tch, your better then you look but fight not over.

Diego: Same you trick me a few time but I'm still ahead of you by one.

Redri: Don't enjoy for long cause I'm going to beat and save Aether Paradise from you.

Diego: Just try let go **Hydreigon**!

Redri: Let go **Haxorus**!

Both of their faces showing up on the screen.

Haxorus then suffer poisoned but still look ready to fight.

 **And Now The Present**

Diego: This is where I get serious from now on.

Redri: Find and maybe then I can use my _"real power"_ and should what I really can do.

Diego: You sound like you were holding back all thould it a shock to the type of pokemon you have.

Redri: Why.

Diego: I never thought you have a **Shiny Haxorus**!

* * *

 **Chapter 4 End**

Yeah I'm back sorry for the long wait but I'm back the whole moving thing mess me up but I also have some new idea some will be on Wattpad but the fanfiction you know and love will be updated and re-written to improve some mistakes so check out. I made need to take care of other things please bare with me but I will update so review and share this. Also yes Redri has a Shiny Pokemon and I will be updating his pokemon moves.

Peaces


End file.
